1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, driving device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device using a plasma display panel that displays characters or images using plasma generated by a gas discharge. In the plasma display panel, a plurality of discharge cells are arranged in a matrix.
In the plasma display device, one frame is divided into a plurality of subfields each having a weight value, and each of the subfields includes a reset period, an address period and a sustain period. In the reset period the discharge cells are initialized in order to stably perform an address discharge. In the address period, cells to be turned on and cells not to be turned on are selected from the plurality of discharge cells. In the sustain period, a sustain discharge is performed on the cells to be turned on in order to actually display an image.
In order to perform these operations, sustain pulses are alternately supplied to scan electrodes and sustain electrodes in the sustain period, and reset waveforms and scanning waveforms are applied to the scan electrodes during the reset period and the address period. Therefore, a scanning driving board for driving the scan electrodes and a sustain driving board for driving the sustain electrodes are separately needed. The structure in which the driving boards are separately provided has a problem in that the driving boards are mounted on a chassis base, and the two driving boards cause an increase in manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.